Strawberry Wine
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM- We sat a starred at each other for rather some time, and then I looked at the basket. I was dying to look inside it, and I couldn’t stop myself when my hands reached out to open it. Inside there was a big bottle of strawberry wine. I smiled at him.


**A/N- Again another one-shot from yours truly. I'm bored, and can barley move my back… so looks like there might not be school for me tomorrow, and I have a damned essay due too. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do to get it to the teacher, but whatever. Since I'm pissed about that, and just pissed at different things, I decided to write something to lighten my spirits. Just to tell you, I changed the number from thirty to twenty, just because I don't want them to be that old.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm merely using Deana Carter's song, and Josh's characters. **

**Strawberry Wine. **

_He working through collage,  
on my grandpa's farm.  
I was searching for knowledge,  
and he had a car._

I was only seventeen when it all happened at my grandpa's vine farm. I had always been a farm kind of girl, and was always at the farm on the summers. But my grandpa was getting older, and I couldn't do all of the work by myself, so that's why my grandma called her friends, and let them send their son over to help me with the farm for the summer.

I was wearing a black dress, with my hair up in a black ribbon, and nothing on my feet. I was sitting on the old rope swing my grandparents had since I was only three. I was waiting for the new boy to get here and help me, I wasn't really watching the time, and I think I woke up too early, and came out here to wait too early. He would have been here by now. So I ran in the house, and checked the time, yes, I had definitely woken up too early, only five thirty, and he would be here at six.

I resorted to asking my grandma about the boy who would be helping me all summer, of course, she didn't say much about him, only that he was nice, and handsome, and could manage to get most of the work done himself. It didn't really help calm my nerves about meeting him, and my grandma could see this. She said it was fine, that he would love me, of course, it didn't help any.

At six o'clock he drove up the small path way drive to my grandpa's vine farm, he had an old Chevy, that seemed like would fit him. He stepped out of his truck, and walked over to me. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, even bluer then my ex, Luke.

Luke and I had been seeing each other since we were in year five, that's half the reason I went my own way, the boringness. I couldn't even talk to him, so I though it was time to go or own ways, but being Luke begged for me to stay, and I didn't accept so we left on bad terms. Not at all what I wanted it to be like, but now I was free. I was free to do whatever I wanted, to see whom I wanted, and to look at whom I wanted. I was a free girl after it was over with Luke. Although I must say, my mom wasn't too pleased.

His amazingly blue eyes looked into mine, they were burning in my skin, and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, as I blushed. I never blushed, not even around Luke when I was dating him, what was this anyway?  
"Hey, are you Mrs., Cooper's grand daughter Marissa?" he asked, starring into my eyes, "I'm Ryan."

I blushed an even darker shade of scarlet, and stuck out my hand for him to shake it. When he took my smaller hand in his bigger one, I could feel sparks.  
This was going to be a long summer.

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child,  
one restless summer we found love growing wild.  
On the banks of the river, on a well beaten path,  
it's funny how those memories they last,  
like strawberry wine, and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh, bittersweet  
Green on the vine, like strawberry wine._

The summer was going great and Ryan helped a lot around the farm. He came every day at five in the morning, even though he was only supposed to come at six. But he said that if we got the work done, we could do whatever we wanted. I had nothing to complain about though; I loved Ryan's company, and was not looking forward to the summer ending. Slowly, I had found myself lighten up around Ryan, even though when he talked in a certain way, or said something funny, I seemed to change all different shades of red.

It was a good feeling to have someone that close to you, and in only two weeks, he would be gone, I would be gone, and most likely never see each other again. It was hard to think about it, but it still didn't seem to resolve the simple fact.

That day, when we were done their chores around the farm, it was about six in the evening, almost time for supper. Supper, the most hated time of day; the time they had to part ways.  
We were walking back to the farm house, hand in hand. Ryan looked over at me, I had a sad face on, "What's wrong Riss?" he asked.

It broke my heart that he even put time in all this to give me a nickname 'Riss' I would never forget it, nobody called her that but him."I...we... I'm going back to Newport in two weeks," I said, hanging my head, and letting the tears fall down my face.

"Oh," he said nodding his head, he wrapped his arms around me, and let me wet his shoulder with her tears. "Its okay, I promise, I promise."

"Do you? Do... do you promise me that we'll see each other again?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I promise," he said, looking in my eyes as he said it, so I could see the truth behind his words.

"Okay, I trust you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him even closer to her, "I just wish we didn't have to leave."

"Me too" he said sighing, and pulling me closer to him again. We looked at each other, and silently made our way back to my grandparents house hand in hand, "Would you please stay with me for supper?" I asked of Ryan.

"I have an even better idea," he said with a grin on his handsome face, "you just go get ready, and I'll be back in a half an hour, to pick you up."

"Where are we going?" I asked, needing to know how to dress.

"It's a surprise," he said looking over to me and smiling that half smile he knew I loved so much. I almost collapsed when he smiled at me; I had to grab the banister of the stairs to keep me standing on my two feet

"Tell me how to dress," I told him, still gripping the banister.

"Like you do everyday, you're always perfect," he smiled that darn smile again.

"Okay," I said breathless.

"Pick you up in a half hour."

"See you then," I said, running up the stairs to get ready on my still unsteady feet. On the way, I almost knocked over Grandma, "Sorry Grandma, I'm so sorry," I said as I helped her steady herself.

"My dear, where are you going to in such a rush?" she said in alarm.

"Grandma, would it be fine if I went somewhere with Ryan in a half hour?" I asked, forgetting I didn't even ask my grandparents.

"Of course dear, just be careful where you are walking" she said, and laughed a little.

"Of course Grandma, thank you," I said, my stomach doing flop, that I was going to be with Ryan all alone, and no chores to do.

"Go get ready dear; you don't want to be late."

"Oh yes," I said as I came back from my lovely day dream. I ran to the bathroom, and showered and combed my hair in perfect record timing. I didn't put make up on, because he told me to dress like everyday, and I sure didn't put make up on when I was at grandpas. Only in Newport, that I felt the need to put make up on.

I put on a white silk sundress, with a silk yellow apron over in. She had her hair tied up in a white ribbon, and had white flip flops on her feet. She was nearing perfect; all she needed was one thing she could think of. It almost felt like it should be there, but it wasn't. She didn't even now what it was, or where it was supposed to go, but it just felt wrong without it.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran down to answer it. I saw Ryan standing there, with a box in his hand, and I could see a basket in the back of his truck. He smiled and opened the box, "Well, isn't that great, it even matches your dress," he said taking out a necklace that had a small little yellow flower, with a small pearl in the center. It was beautiful, "Oh, Ryan! I love it, thank you!" He smiled, and I turned around and lifted my hair, allowing him to put it around my neck.

When he put it into place it felt like something that was lost, and overtime was found again. Strange, considering this is the first summer I had met Ryan. I smiled at him lovingly, I was about to have the evening of my life, the best one ever, as long as Ryan was in that memory. But that little voice was still in my head, the little voice saying that we only had two weeks left to be together. I sighed, and tried to hide the disappointment look on my face. This was supposed to be my best night ever; my date with Ryan.

If you could even call it a date. I didn't really know where we stood in the relationship world. If we were a couple or not. It was an unspoken bond of love, I knew it, and I was falling; hard. And in only two short weeks, that love would be more then a twenty four hour drives away.

Ryan took my hand, and gently led me out of the doorway. He took me down the small rock way, and into his truck. He opened the passenger door for me to get in, and shut the door behind me. He then circled the truck to the driver's seat and climbed in himself

He didn't tell me where we were going, and I didn't ask. I really didn't mind where he was taking me; just being in his presences was enough for me. This was going fast; I fell in love in less then two months. How horrible was I to feel this way? Or was it right? I was being so reckless, falling for someone in less then two months. All this was so confusing I didn't want to think about it anymore, so I focused back on trying where we were going.

I didn't recognize the place, but I figured it was somewhere Ryan knew well, considering he knew exactly with way to go. Not long after we pulled up to an old well beaten path. I looked, and frowned, why would Ryan take me here? Maybe they were having a picnic, that explained the basket, but why wouldn't they just go out in the vine fields? They were the prettiest place I'd ever seen, it just wasn't adding up in my head. Don't get me wrong, I'm not someone who cares where we go or anything, I just didn't get it.

Ryan got out of the truck, and opened my door for me; such a gentleman. I slip out of the tall truck, and he grabbed my hand. He slung his long muscular arm over the back of the truck and got out the basket. We started down the path, and it wasn't long before we came to a side of a river back, and he spread the dark purple blanket over the soft earthly smelling grass. I smiled and sat down, dragging his hand to sit beside me.

We sat a starred at each other for rather some time, and then I looked at the basket. I was dying to look inside it, and I couldn't stop myself when my hands reached out to open it. Inside there were two Tupperware containers, and a big bottle of strawberry wine. I starred back at him, and he smiled. "What? I'm old enough to have wine, and your grandparents gave me some for helping. They brewed it themselves. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I grinned at him, "let's have some."

He smiled back and took the wine bottle from the basket, and opened it with a big pop. I think he let go of the cap just to entertain me, and the cork when flying into the river. I laughed, and he smiled at me. I looked in the basket again, and I spotted two wine glasses. They were pretty and shined in the moonlight; this night was going to be perfect. I held up one of the glasses, and he poured it halfway full, and then filled the other one with the same amount.

After we finished off our glasses, I can remember it being the most magical moment of my life; he leaned in to kiss me. My whole body went tingly, and I could see stars beneath my eye lids. I thought the moment couldn't possibly get anymore magical then this, but it did. It got all the better when somehow our naked sweaty bodies became together as one. It was slow and passionate, nothing in the word could compare to this, nothing.

I was so happy I had waited and not had sex with Luke. I knew we could only see each in the summers, but that was all she needed. Then I remembered that this was his last summer here. All of a sudden I got depressed, and that was because he pulled out, completely spent. I didn't want to think of this being my last summer, it hurt too much. So I rolled on my side, and looked at him. He was panting, and had sweet sweat on him, making him shine by the moonlight. I smiled and kissed him, then climbed on top of him again, for another round of love making.

_I still remember when twenty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste  
Of strawberry wine, and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh, bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

It had been three years, and I still came back every summer, hoping to see him, then having my hopes crushed when he was too busy with his studies to come home. Then I would go back to Newport and feel even more depressed then I had the year before. I missed him so much, or maybe it was innocents that I missed, I didn't know, but I did know that I'd do anything just to have Ryan Atwood back in my life. Even just for a day.

_The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much?  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love, oh, bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

Two years after, my grandpa passed away. I spent the nights in the farmhouse with my grandma, helping her cope with everything. I was the only one she had. She only has one daughter, Julie, and Julie Cooper didn't care about anyone or anything besides herself. Even if it was her own father passing away, she never showed up. As soon as I had found out I got the next flight to the spot where I loved so much, and held so many memories.

After I got grandma in bed and lied with her until she was asleep, not willing to get up from her side, I made my way downstairs and started at the dishes. Not one moment after I had put my hands in the steaming dish water, there was a rap of knuckles tapping the door softly. I wiped my hands on my apron I had put on to wash the dishes, and opened the door only to revel Ryan.

"Marissa," he breathed and then took at deep breath, "I herd, and I got the first flight out home."

I nodded and let the built up tears fall. This was too much, first my grandpa passing away, then someone coming back from my past, that I thought of every so often. I put my face in my hands, and sobbed. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around me and pulled me close. I took in his scent and it seemed to claim me down, because I stopped crying, and looked up at him. He looked back down at me and smiled, then buried his head in my hair again, and I remembered my sweet sweet grandpa, and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

It had been a while when he stepped back and took my hand, and we went out into the night to see the vines. I gasped when I saw them. They were all over grown, and there were rotten parts of the vines that needed to be tended to. But I realized, the vine farm would never be the same, my grandpa was gone. He was always the one who looked after the farm, while grandma made the actual wine. It broke my heart, and I turned to Ryan and clung to him, and cried, the moonlight brightened my tear stained face.

He picked me up, and cradled my small body to his chest, and carried me back to my grandma's farmhouse. He sat my down in a kitchen chair, and I let my head fall on the table, still sobbing from the realization I had come to. No more vine farm, no more strawberry wine, no more grandpa. It was hard to come the term with the last one. I could live without the vine farm and strawberry wine although I would miss them, but I didn't know what I'd do without grandpa. He was like my father, and I took it for granted that he'd always be there, and now he was gone; forever.

I hadn't even realized Ryan had opened a cupboard and had taken out two pretty wine glasses, and a big bottle of strawberry wine, and had it opened it until I heard the pop of the cork. I looked over at him, and he was pouring two of the pretty wine glasses half full of the wine my grandmother had made awhile ago. He passed one to me and smiled.

"A trip down memory lane would be a good thing for you now, I think," he said, and sat down beside me in another kitchen chair.

"Thanks," I said, and took the wine glass from him, putting it to my lips. It didn't take long before both of our glasses were empty, and he was starring at me again. I remember it being a magical moment; he leaned in to kiss me. When we pulled away, I sighed. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, and now I'm done collage, so I can move here; home." He smiled and despite the feeling about my grandpa, I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand, and I held it with care. If this is what love felt like, she liked the feeling, and never wanted it to stop. I grabbed the bottle of strawberry wine, and poured two of the glasses half full, and then smiled at him again.

**A/N- Well now, I meant this to be a lot longer, but I somehow finished it like this. I know, I sort of cliff hanger, but it's only a one-shot. Sorry for the spelling mistakes I made if you find any. Please review.**


End file.
